Firework
by TheMadKatter13
Summary: One night, while visiting a club, Naruto decides to finally take a dive. Based off the club scenes in Katy Perry's Firework music video. AU. Sasuke/Naruto.


**Firework **

**by TheMadKatter13 **

**SUMMARY~One night, while visiting a club, Naruto decides to finally take a dive. Based off the club scenes in Katy Perry's Firework music video. AU. Sasuke/Naruto.**

**DISCLAIMER~The rights to Naruto reside with Kishimoto Masashi and I receive no financial gain from the writing of this story.**

**AN~This was originally written under pen name "RavenSilverKat" but I recently changed all my handles to the one now being used. **

**I was watching the music video and I saw the club scenes and I instantly thought of Sasuke/Naruto. This fic is going to probably be my first and last fluff/no sex fanfiction but it's definitely very sexy. I hope. **

**Firework**

* * *

><p>The music pounded in a steady beat around him. There were sub woofers behind the plush couch he was sitting on, and the bass reverberated through his bones. He was surrounded by couples kissing, touching, and some going much further. But then again, it shouldn't be a surprise. This was that kind of club. Only problem was, he was at that kind of club alone. His friends that had dragged him here, claiming it "wasn't healthy for him to sit alone inside his home to 'brood' about the past", had abandoned him for their own new-found paramours hours ago and he only saw glimpses of them now and then in the crowd. Sure, he had been approached by several prospects but none had even remotely sparked his interest. It's also a little hard to get interested after your last partner constantly raped and abused you.<p>

It had been a year now and he was pretty sure he was over it but he couldn't think of anything else that caused his lack of spark. Those who approached him were all good looking, female or male, he didn't discriminate, and they all seemed just as well off in personality but still, there was nothing. With a sigh, he sat forward and reached for the drink on the table and then someone caught his eye. This one was a man, pale skinned and dark haired. He had an odd hair style where his inky bangs hung low in his eyes and side locks hung just a little past his chin while the rest of hair was spiked back in a manner that reminded him of a duck's tail feathers. Regardless of how funny it seemed, it really worked with the guy's neatly pressed black slacks and long-sleeved, button-down shirt, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and the buttons undone halfway down. Overall, the man was an absolutely gorgeous package, but he was standing alone at the bar, sipping an amber-coloured drink in a short glass while exuding an aura of "I'm just here for the drinks-fuck off". Just his luck. He would finally find someone he was interested in and they wouldn't be interested back at him. Go figure.

"Naruto!" He turned his head to find Sakura bounding toward him, a blonde girl with a ponytail and side bangs trailing behind her.

"Hey, Sakura. What's up?" The pink-haired girl flounced down next to him and the blonde flounced into place behind his friend before wrapping her arms around the bare midriff.

"Haven't you found anyone yet?" The tone was almost complaining, but it was also worried. He laughed, his eyes shooting to the bar area only to find the man gone. He sighed.

"Kinda. It looks like it might be complicated," he told her, hoping it would be enough to appease her so he could be left alone again. Nope. Entirely wrong thing to say.

"Complicated? You don't go to a club to look for 'complicated'! You go to have fun!" she informed him with a thump to the head.

"I know, I know," he waived her off. "I'm sure I'll find someone."

"You'd better!" she threatened. She turned to her blonde friend and gave a lustful smile. "C'mon, honey. Let's go find somewhere a little less...populated." The blonde's smile was just as lusty and together the two flounced away. Naruto sighed and sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he ran his hands through his unruly mop of hair.

"Ok. Here's the deal," he muttered to himself, his head still in his hands, "I'm going to try to find this guy, I'll make a move, and if he rejects me, I'll go home." He rubbed his face and then snagged a shot glass someone had left in front of him and downed it, immediately shaking his head in disgust. It was definitely something stronger than he would normally drink but hey, who wouldn't need a little liquid courage when they were about to embark on such a high-stakes mission. He stood on shaky feet, feeling adrenaline and the liquor course through him as he took a lazy stroll through the club. He finally spotted the man at the other end of the bar, nursing another drink and trying to ignore a multitude of people trying to catch his attention. Well, it's now or never. It was time to grow a set.

He kept his same loose pace as he made his way through the throng of bodies which just seemed to part before him like he was in a movie or music video or something. It was a little weird but not unappreciated in reaching his goal. About halfway across the long bar, he saw Sakura and her friend giddily approach the man and he steadily ignored them, turning his back to them and seeming to very carefully peruse the goods on the employee side of the bar. Naruto felt a little disheartened by the reaction and his step faltered for a moment, but then he threw his shoulders back and continued in his same pace. Just a few feet from his target, the man turned towards him and he heard the most encouraging lyric break over the club.

_"Maybe your reason why, all the doors are closed, so you could open one that leads you to the perfect road."_

He took the last steps up to his mystery man and met the black eyes with a timid smile. His body seemed to pause in its lean forward and then his lips were on the other's and his eyes slid closed. A shock ran through him originating from where their lips were connected and he reluctantly stood back from the kiss after he received no return. He took a step back and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I'm Naruto. Nice to meet'chya," he belatedly introduced himself. The shockingly black eyes just stared at him and he blushed while his smile faded. "Have a good night," he muttered quickly and turned to beat a hasty retreat when a strong hand grasped his wrist and he shivered at the contact. He turned back to look at the man whose expression was still blank. Thinking back on his plan, he probably should have made sure this man was even into penis before introducing himself so personally. He wasn't even in the mood to get into a fight tonight and just from the feel of the man's hand and the way he looked, this man could probably give him a run for his money in a fight.

"Well, that was rude," the man informed, his dark voice causing the blonde to shiver and his knees to buckle. Those fingers were still wrapped around his wrist and were running across his skin in a light, exploratory touch.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, discreetly trying to pull his wrist from the man's grasp but the grip just tightened.

"Are you really?" The man sounded genuinely curious, his head tilting to the side and an amused glint seem to shine in the black eyes. Naruto lifted his chin to boldly meet the man's eyes again.

"No," he responded quietly but firmly.

"Good," came the surprising reply right before the man stepped up to him, the pale hand sliding up to cup his cheek as those delicious lips were back on his.

If the first kiss gave him a shock, this one was a lightning bolt. The silky lips slid against his with practiced sensuality, and another lightning bolt shot through him when the other man's tongue slid across his lip. He wasn't even aware of being moved until his back hit a wall and even then he was so pleasantly distracted that he couldn't bring himself to care. The man's tongue easily navigated his mouth, running over his teeth and his tongue and he returned the flavour, tasting the alcohol the man had been drinking as well as a spice that could only be the man's own natural taste. Suddenly, he could feel his knees being split and a knee slid into the newly created space before rubbing up against his growing erection. He gasped and his eyes shot open while he bucked against the thigh so eagerly bringing his erection to full hardness. The black eyes that met his were filled with lust and those skilled lips were tilted up in a smirk. His eyes quickly slid closed again when the man leaned forward and bit his neck, causing a moan to burst from his lungs and he bucked harshly against the man.

The mouth kept up it's vigorous work, moving from one side of his neck to the other before moving down to various spots on his chest which was slowly being exposed while the man's knees kept up a simultaneous effort in bringing him off. He grasped the mystery man's shoulders, arcing into both the mouth and the thigh. A delicious coil was building in his lower stomach and he gripped harder.

"Nnnggghhh, god!" he gasped. He heard a sinfully dark chuckle through the haze.

"Sasuke will suffice." If Naruto hadn't been so adversely occupied, he would have laughed. As it was, the coil was building tighter, tighter, tighter...

"I'm going to cum," he whispered, his fingers now digging into the other man's hips.

"Good."

The blonde gasped and then latched his teeth onto the man's neck to muffle his shout of pleasure as lightning bolts coursed through his veins and his cum soaked the front of his pants. He sagged against the other man, absolutely boneless. It hadn't even been sex and it was the best sexual encounter of his life thus far. He could feel his body being lowered into a sitting position on a couch. He opened his eyes to find the man standing in front of him, bent over so his hands were propped on the back of the couch, putting his face right in front of Naruto's. The man's black, silk shirt was unbuttoned enough and bagging so that when he bent over, the shirt sagged and Naruto could see the finely muscled chest. Those black eyes now looked entirely amused and the lips had gentled from a smirk to a genuine, if not small, as if unused to being used, smile.

"Well, it was very nice to meet you, too, Naruto," the man-Sasuke-finally greeted. Naruto tried to stretch from under the man and groaned.

"I can barely move," he confessed. The man's response was a grin so predatory that the blonde's heart skipped a beat.

"Don't worry. By morning, you won't be able to move at all," came the seductive promise.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>I don't want to sound egotistical or anything but I'm damn sure I'm going to get requests for this to be sequel-ed, and no worries, I'm already working on it. Also, yes, I did watch the music video on repeat until I finished this fanfiction, just to keep the spirit going and to watch that really hot club scene a lot. Worth it. Hope this fanfiction was worth your time and please remember to review after reading! And as always, constructive criticism is much appreciated! Thank you!<strong>


End file.
